reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses of the Knights of Chivalry
Each house of the Knights is based on the same environment as the emblems, they had shown which knight calls home, and whether or not the nights who contributed to the Castle of Chivalry reigned by the late King Dreyfus. It started out as a neighborhood, until the King built over it turning it into the Castle we know today. Houses of the Knights Dragon Ashemis/ Ash lives in the Red Dragon Hall that is in the heart of the Castle of Chivalry; He is the leader of the knights and a king when Dreyfus passed away. He designed the hall based on the Dragons from Dragon to Wyvern. He made it a home for his wife and his family, he also added a rotunda which recorded the journeys and regions of his childhood (from the Avatar memories). He made the Kitchen in the west wing of the castle, which also where the Dining Room, and Mudroom are in the first floor. The East wing has the Library, Billiard room, and garage where he parks his Slider Car along with a bathroom. On the second floor in the upper level is where the Children's loft is, along with the master bedrooms, with the guest chambers or other knights, and even a study is added. The third floor has a tower that is used as a beacon to help people find their way to the town or a funeral. Bear Arbiter Chal Vadam lives in the Kodiak Chalet, the North East house in the Castle of Chivalry, The Arbiter made it similar to his home on Sanghelios and agreed to allow his wife Joanna Calico to add some of what she wanted in a home, which features a fireplace in the main room, along with a cooler on the first floor to hold on to frozen meats from his hunt with/or with his brothers of Chivalry. He made an Ice fishing hole in which he goes with his son or brothers in to catch some breakfast (sometimes). The second floor has a lounge that the Knights when they come to visit and enjoy each others company they can also share the Billard Room in Ash's part of the castle. Lion Erros Cachan, the brother of Ashemis lives in the Lion's Den, which is in the East Wing of the Castle, He made himself at home to remind him of his sea ferrying days. He has a Ship in the East Wing incase they needed to sail in the Eastern River, His Wife however had made with Russian and American architecture, had added a ballroom to share with the palace. This is also showing the Thrown room made by the heirs of the Cachan Royal Family to mark a new order. Owl Bei Fung, lives in within the Great Tree Fort, built around a great tree at the area where the castle would be built, Bei Fung added the features of home from his country China, he even added a Sauna room to have a rejuvenating complexion for the health, he added a Library and a lounge with features of a forest within the castle. Dolphin Kanakua and his wife Gail Suri, built their tavern next to the castle, and then was built over, making the tavern making it the dining room, along with a lighthouse making the dolphin tower a reliable source to help incoming ships within Cerulean Cove. Unicorn Ben had made